


Dean Winchester x Pregnant!Reader

by LaurenDixon98



Series: Supernatural one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cravings, F/M, Hormones, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenDixon98/pseuds/LaurenDixon98
Summary: Dean and Y/N get into a quarrel. Will they solve it? Read on to find out





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot  
> All rights reserved to Supernatural and the boys belong to themselves and the show.  
> You own yourself so happy reading!!!

"(Y/N) I'm sorry!" Dean yells as he ran after his girlfriend throughout the bunker. (Y/N) manages to open the door only for dean to slam his hand onto the door to prevent her from leaving.

"What dean? What else should I do! You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want this baby when I clearly do." (Y/N) shouts, Dean drops his hand in shock at the fury radiating from his girlfriend and the tears running down her face. 

Dean began to rethink his previous statement and as he lets his guard slip (Y/N) was able to leave the bunker and run towards her Dodge Charger.

"(Y/N) please give me another chance, I just don't see how we can raise a child in the life we live!" Dean bursts with emotion and a few tears slip as he recalls of what happened to his mother when she tried to have a normal life and does not want that happening to his new family. 

(Y/N) notices the look on her boyfriends face and her heart feels sympathetic as she realises what her boyfriend is thinking about. "Oh dean, I know that you worry about us but babe, Azazel is dead. You killed him remember so we are safe, as is the baby." She grabs his hand and presses it onto her stomach. "Just give it a chance."

"Ok! So what do you want to do now!"

"Well I'm hungry!"

"Ok but what do you want?" He asks curiously.

"Ummmm.... Pickles, cheese and chocolate together please!" She puts on her puppy eyes as she knew he was a goner now.

"Eeww gross!" He saw the look on (Y/N)'s face and knew he would cave in for her. " Ok I'll do that anything for my beautiful girl who bears my child!" Knowing he was in for a long ride with weird cravings but was ready all the same.

If you have any requests comment here then I'll do them asap.

Thanks for reading


End file.
